Payment
by satarnz
Summary: Molly was meant to marry lucius but she found a loop hole and married Arthur. now they have to pay and Ginny is the payment
1. Chapter 1

chapter 1

molly and arthur arrived in malfoy manor via the huge fire place that stood in the dinning hall.  
"Have a seat please your making the place look untidy" lucius called from his seat at the head of the massive dinner table.  
"What is the meaning of this malfoy?" arthur growled, still standing.  
"Sit and i will tell you" lucius spoke as if he was speaking to a two year old.  
lucius began tapping his manicured nails against the table as his patience was wearing.  
finally arthur and molly sat to the left of lucius.  
smilling lucius began "As you both may remember molly was betrothed to me, but found a loophole by marrying you before her 17th birthday, pity really aye molly."lucius leered at her, Molly only huffed. "anyway i have found my own little loop hole . A very conveniant one i might add, one of the old laws that is still in practise stats if one party finds away out of an agreement of marriage they then owe a payment to the one left at the alter,for lack of better words.  
Said payment is in the form of a child born from the defiant party,aka molly, a child of the opposite sex and closest of age to any child born to the other party, in this case me.  
the payment is obviosly Ginevra. "

molly groaned " oh god no. anything but that, please"

lucius sat and thought for a moment " no"

"please lucius dont do this to her, she hates him, you and everything you have stood for what makes you think she will make a good wife to draco."

"Oh dear Arthur, she has no choice." lucious replied smugly "if she is going to hate anyone its going to be you."

molly sat sobbing into her arms as she leant against the table in malfoy manners dinner hall.

Lucius started speakig once more "now to avoid history repeating it self, we together are going to retrieve miss weasly and bring her here, her and draco will be married in three days. now i have a contract for you to sign, dont bother looking for a loophole, i have everything covered. also i have a consent form for her to marry being she is only 16"  
He shunted it towards the couple and waited again drumming his nails as they read the contract.

"theres nothing we can do love, we must sign" molly said between snivels.

Molly picked up the quill waiting in the inkpot and signed her name, her signature carved it self into her skin and the blood dotted the paper then healed, with a sigh Arthur took his turn, thus completing the agreement.

"Excellent, now i think we should go retrieve ginevra,and with a crack the three had disapperated to the burrow.

the burrow

"RRRRRRRRooonnn" came a screech from the second level of the house, soon followed by stoomping coming down the stairs." how could you do this?"

Hermione looked up from her book to see why harry and ron were rolling round the ground in hysterics, at the base of the stairs stood one very annoyed, blue haired ginny.

"well ronald, my dearest brother two can play your game" she said in a sadistic tone as she slowly corned her brother against the old tattered couch. from her chair hermione could clearly see a large bottle of puke green die in ginny's hand.

with chaser's speed ginny splahed the contents over rons face and hair thus turnig him puke green. with a sweet smile she sauntered towards the stairs, but before she could reach them someone apparated right infront of her.

lucius looked down upon the blue haired girl "well well well Ginevra i almost didnt recognise you, very nice improvement if you ask me" he sneered whilst twirling a blue lock around his fingers.

"i..i..i" ginevra stuttered, fear evident in her eyes, anger soon took over. she grabbed his wrist and flipped the six foot blonde man over her slim shoulder, staring down at his sprawled form she sneered a sneer to rival any malfoy "well noboddy ever asked you ,did they father ferret"

lucius recovered from shock quickly and leapt to his feet with as much grace as he could "well little one its good to here you have the father part down already, i see you got fiesty oh the fun draco will have with you."

" what are you on about you old fool did your time in azkaban rot your brain or something"  
crack

molly and arthur stood in the room not saying anything, the teenagers in the room shocked that they seemed unalarmed by the malfoy standing in the room.

" kids we have some news"...

Ginevra threw her items into her trunk not taking clothes, being told they would just be thrown out anyway, her trunk full of photos and her teddybears.

she trudged down the stairs and into the sitting room ron lay petrified on the floor as he had tried to kill lucius after thier parents explained the situation, her parents sat close together on the couch, Molly still sobbing into her husbands arm.  
lucius had remained standing obviosly refraining from touching anything other than the floor "are you ready ginevra?"

"yes sir." she said meakly, knowing that there was no point in fighting she had already tried that for an hour.

arthur rose from the couch and enveloped his daughter in his arms "im so sorry pumpkin, so very sorry" arthur sniffed into her ear.  
"its ok pa, i understand you had no choice, i have accepted it, i shall see you in three days time, i love you." she replied stiffly trying to keep her voice even.

there was a flurry of hugs from her mother and kisses.

"time to go ginevra, i shall send a house elf for your things"lucius stateed with a smirk.  
she strode to the fire place threw in the powder "malfoy manner" and disapeered into the flames.

malfoy manor

ginny stepped out into an office with a large oak desk and comfy looking armchairs.  
there was a crackle behind her, she didnt bother to turn and look. lucius strode to one of the armchairs "drink?" he asked casually "no " she replied Lucius pointed to the other armchair "please have seat we need to discuss yours and my sons future.  
she flo0pped into the chair and sighed. lucius snorted "bit over dramatic. anyway Cissa shall take you to diagon alley to get some new clothes and school supplies today, be nice to her she can be very sensitive and upsetting her would not be advisable.  
now as to the agreement . you will be married in three days time, you will remain faithfull, we will trust you but if you abuse this then we will have to place a malfoy seal on you, making it impossible for you to be away from draco for more than 5 minutes at a time. you will take a contraceptive potion until you finish hogwarts , after which we expect an hier within 2 years if you unable to provide said heir, one will be um equired through other means and you will raise the child as your own. once you become a malfoy we are then able to locate through the marriage bond, thus you arent able to run child.  
i have my expectations of this marriage, but i do believe you have your rights as a malfoy woman, i dont expect you to have sex with my son immediatley and if he ever forces himself upon you, do that flippy thing you did and then notify me of the problem, you will also recieve a weekly allowance, i think that is all for now. HAST!"

there was a pop " how can hast be of service master "  
"please get lady malfoy" he said with a hand wave POP and the wrinkled elf was gone trying to lighten the mood lucius turned to ginny who sat with her head down " do those elves give you the creeps, i mean the ears are creepy how they flop around with every mood" ginny looked up to see him do a mock shudder and alloed herself a small smile " little overdramatic dont you think" she said quietly lucius boomed with laughter...

Diagon alley

Well ginny what is it we need to get you, i know Lucius said knew clothes and robes, also school things but i think we should fix up that blue hair, get you some beauty potions, oh and we have to go get a manicure and a facial." narcissa seemed to be getting very excited over there trip " oh lets go have some lunch first i am so famished "

"um o-ok maam" ginny stammered, shocked by the womans energy.  
" oh come now ginny, call me cissa." they entered the little but obviosly expensive italian restaurnt and were seated by a very handsome italian man, with long dark hair and olive skin.  
"ohhh i love an accent, the just ohhhhh" cissa said to ginny with a fake drool.  
they were handed menu which conveniantly were in english.  
after ordering a tomatoey pasta dish, thay had a quiet lunch and headed for the salon.

ginny stepped out of the salon without blue hair, it was now a dark shade of red with highlights through it , it had been trimmed but still curled to the middle of her back. she had been shown charms to keep it from going frizzy.  
she know had a lovely set of french acrylics which back filled themselves until she was able to come back at christmas to have them redone.  
she felt awesome, she looked awesome.  
the next stop on the list was madame malkins for new robes, she stepped into the small shop, cissa was delayed by mrs parkinson, judging by the look on cissa's face she was none to pleased about it.  
"ah miss weasley, im sure you know where the second hand rack is i shall let you take care of yourself". madam malkin looked towards the door as narcissa walked in, she quickly scurried to the blonde women "mrs malfoy, how can i be of service today"  
in a formal and cold tone "today i would like a completley new wardrobe for miss weasley," madam malkin whipped round to look at ginny "well lets see what we can do, lets see hmm you will need at least four seats of black robes for school i have just had some new styles arrived and i think they will suit you." sifting through the most expensive section in the shop she pulled out a black robe with flared sleeves, a tapered waste and a flared skirt, it had black embroderry along all the hems and up the midde to disguise the clasps.  
malkin looked towards narcissa who gave a short nod "five of those please"  
malkin then walked to the cloak section and pulled out a black velvet witer cloak and showed narcissa, another nod "but being ginevra has to wear i would think her opinion matters more, wouldnt you"  
"Y-yes maam" malkin spun to ginny " i prefer the dark purple"ginny said quietly " we will take both colours then" narcissa said before malkin could say a word they carried on like this for another hour, the pile getting bigger and bigger, including dress robes and shoes and her own witchs hat. Underware she had always dreamed of,it wasnt cotton or white and all bras matched the panties,ginny could have screamed with joy, until she remembered why she was getting it, she would be a malfoy.  
I have one special request of you madam malkin" narcissa spoke " a wedding robe, white of course, long sleeved flared, corseted bodice, flared skirt nothing to frilly"  
"yes of course maam, when woulkd you like it"  
"tomorrow, charge this and the robe to my account and gringotts." she indicated the bags "thank you" she said curtly and signalled to ginny it was time to leave.

ginny walked into the dinning hall for dinner wearing a dark green robe with silver embrodiree along the hems, the robe had a green brocade corset waist and flared from her hips it had been cissa's idea knowing her son would find it appeling.  
draco had only been told of the situation whilst the girls were shopping and was none to pleased.  
lucius and draco were already seated, draco slouched in his chair with his arms folded and sulking, lucius was grinning like a school boy.

Cissa entered with ginny " now dear you must not sit until a man has pulled out your chair for you, just watch me for correst cutlery, and never clear your plate completley, oh also always eat at least one bite of each course"  
ginny nodded and approached the seat next to draco and waited. draco did not look up lucius stood to pull out Cissa's chair "draco remember your manners" he said in a harsh tone. draco rolled his eyes and stood to pull out ginny's chair.  
ginny sat gingerly and folded her hands in her lap, draco slumped back in his chair with a grunt.  
dinner appeared on the table and they all ate, the occasional conversation was started up but soon dried up.  
dinner ended finally everyone but draco seemed pleased "well i think its time to go to bed " lucius stood and offered cissa his arm "Draco i tust you can show ginevra her room" and with that left the room.

Draco stood and waited as ginevra stood too."well"he drawled "you scored well out of this little bargain didnt you"  
"yoiu think they gave me a choice ferret?" she snapped " of course its alway been my dream to have little blounde ferret children." she said with a mock far away look.

"well i guess the plus for me is i know your robes arent contaminated with filth being ther all new "he snapped back

ginny noticed they were at the top of the stairs now turning down a long corridor. malfoy manor was splendid in its apperance, she had always thought it would be a cold place with chains and bodies hanging from the wall, but instead it was decorated in wood tones, making it feel warm and inviting.

"here we are" draco said in a bored tone and picked at his nails, he opened the door and stepped in "this is your room, that door there leads to the bathroom that we share ,that door leads to my room incase your after some midnoght fun" he said the last bit with a leer and a smirk.  
"as if malfoy" she glared at him wishing she could send him daggers "dont try anything either.  
Draco just smirked and turned to his door "good night lil weasel".

end chap 1

i know my grammer sucks etc etc etc heard it before, you dont have to read if you want to flame go ahead but make it about something else bye 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclamer: i own nothing, not true i own my insanity cackle

last time on payment...

"Here we are" draco said in a bored tone and picked at his nails, he opened the door and stepped in "this is your room, that door there leads to the bathroom that we share ,that door leads to my room incase your after some midnoght fun" he said the last bit with a leer and a smirk.  
"As if Malfoy" she glared at him wishing she could send him daggers "dont try anything either.  
Draco just smirked and turned to his door "good night lil weasel".

Chapter two

Mrs ferret...

Three days had passed as though they were mere minutes, Ginny now stood before the double doors that would led her to hell.  
How conveniant, the dress she wore made her feel like the innocent being sacrificed to the devil, so starkly white, beautiful but so very white, the perfect send of into a life of darkness she thought to herself.

her father stood beside her wearing new black dress robes no doubt courtesy of the Malfoys, everything had to be perfect for there baby Draco.

"Are you ready pumpkin?" Arthur whispered into her ear.  
"No" but she started moving anyway, she knew she could not escape this. As she began to move down the aisle she thought about how fate had always had it in for her, oh what a twisted joke the fates played, over and over again it seemed.  
She never would have guessed they could be this cruel though, it would have been bareable if it was in name only, oh but know at some stage she would have to sleep with the man awaiting her at the end of her walk, have children with that dispicapal excuse for a human being, live with him until the day she died. of course she would die first the fates would se to it and she was sure they would laugh and laugh.

Arthur stopped the walk at the alter bent and kissed her cheek "I love you Im sorry"  
Dumbledore stood in front of an archway of white flowers " Who gives this women to the binding"  
"i do" stated Arthur and with that he passed her to draco, ginny placed her arm on on top of Draco's so that her palm rested on the top of his hand, she thredded her fingers through his.

Dumbledore pulled out a long white ribbon. "This ribbon shall signify the purity of your binding" he begain to wind it around there intertwined hands, next he pulled a black ribbon out " This ribbon will signify darkness and weakness" he began to wind this around there hands as well "if you share your darkness and weaknesses with each other, it will make you stronger, make your love harder to break". He then pulled out a red ribbon "This shall signify love and passion"and he began to wind "share them, never be afraid to show these emotions they can only bring you closer.  
Again he pulled a white ribbon "again purity by winding this ribbon, your love, passion, weakness and darkness is incased makinG this bond unbreakable." and he began to wind."My children will you love and share with each other everything you are , everything you wish to be, everything you become."

"We do" Ginny and Draco replied in unision

"The binding is done, together you are complette, unbreakable. Witch's and wizards i present mr and mrs Malfoy"  
The archway behind Dumbledore explode with silver confetti, it rained upon everyones heads.  
Some of the crowd cheered, others rushed ahead to congratulate the newest couple, above all a horrid wailing could be heard "bloody hell did someone invite a banshee" Ginny asked Draco quietly "Close enough, its Pansy, shes apparently heartbroken" Draco said with a shudder "Well i guess one good thing came out of this whole thing" Ginny said under her breath.  
"I heard that lil weasley" draco whispered into her ear.  
" Thats lil Malfoy to you" she replied " How could I forget" Draco said under his breath " I heard that ferret" Ginny whispered " Like I care Mrs ferret" he responded with his trade mark smirk.

The reception flew past in a whirl wind of dancing, wine, whinging(in the case of pansy) and hugging.  
The twins had managed to get a druken Snape to eat there newest product, horny creme's, Snape was now trying to convince a rather large potted cactus to came up stairs and enjot the "Snape expierience" in one of the many rooms."

The twins sat at a table not far away heads against the table, crying from laughter "got some smooth lines there doesnt he ?" Lucius sneered down at them and they immediatley sobered. From near the cactus Snape could be heard saying "oh playing hard to get are we, oh put the just makes the prize grander my sweet" at this Lucius couldnt hold it any longer and doubled over in laughter, the twins pulled out a chair for the blonde man "This will go on for awhile" one of them said these candies last for hours" said the other, Lucius steered at them with an evil smile and said " do you think if we give one Mcgonagal theyll get it on"  
"Lets try" said the twins together.  
Ginny and Draco were being givin the send off at about midnight, the send off included many lewd comments and getures from the party goer's.  
Everybody was shouting for them to start off there marriage in style, all but a few, Pansy sat in the corner sulking and Snape was to busy introducing Mcgonigal to the cactus "she is being a right tease you know".

Ginny and Draco trapsed up the stairs into Draco's room, Ginny opened the door to her own room "Ginny, dumbledore said that as we are a married couple we are being givin a shared room, with only one bed."draco said from behid her, her mouth dropped open and turned to him, he was shirtless and draped on his bed "why dont you stay in here tonight and get used to your husband" he drunkenly leered at her

Ginny lent against her door frame and said "piss off Malfoy" turned and strode form the room, slamming the door behind her.

Ginny awoke a few hours later to the faint sound of moaning, she lit the candle beside her bed and looked about "nope definatley not in here." she stated to herself she got up and crept to the door separating her and draco's room, she heard the noise again.  
She slowly opened the door.  
Perched naked on the end of the bed, Ginny couldnt see any of his pieces being that the back of Pansy's head was hiding it all from view.  
Ginny strode into the room quickly and grapped a fistful of the older girls hair and pushed her face down, Pansy gagged, Ginny wrenched the girl back so forcefully,pansy lost her balance and lay sprawled upon the floor " if i ever see you touching my husband again I will cut off his cock and shove it down your windpipe." ginny sneered at the shocked bolonde women at her feet.  
"Its not like you want him" pansy screeched Ginny smirked a smirk to rival any Malfoy, "It dosnt matter, I was never good at sharing, even if I dont want him he is still mine" she accentuated her sentence with a brutal kick "get out whore.  
Pansy scrambled to her feet and jetted out the door, Ginny turned to Draco "if i cant cheat niether can you" with that she pulled out her wand "fedality weaslis" with a wave of her wand an small mark appered on Draco's inner thigh " try screwing your whores now Malfoy" with that she strode from the room.

WEL HERE ENDS THE SECOND CHAP THANX TO ALL WHO GAVE FEED BACK 


End file.
